


情热

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	情热

陈立农和林彦俊同住有一些日子了，虽然聚少离多，但也算过的舒坦。近来工作不忙有个小长假，两人在不大的房间里得空粘着过了一些时日，要说“粘”也不算很对，林彦俊觉得好好享受假期就是要专注于室内活动，陈立农倒无所谓，他提出自己设想的旅游计划过，但都被恋人给否了，原因就是：懒的动。陈立农瞅他义正言辞的样子，也就随他去了。

虽说林彦俊宅，但也不是那种虚度光阴的人，他试着去做三餐，身旁的弟弟在厨房里晃来晃去，一边说“彦俊，我要干什么呢？”“我来切，我来切！”，小小的厨房挤着两个大大的男人，林彦俊觉得那团巨大扰的他心烦意乱。

他说陈立农你就像个大苍蝇一样，在我身边转来转去。陈立农不满，林彦俊讨好般笑着拍拍他的头，说：“你不给我添乱我就谢天谢地啦”。其实说这话时林彦俊也是心虚的，他没怎么做过饭，一般都是靠外卖过活，但今时不同往日，身边还有个正在长身体的大男孩，也只好主动承担起这个责任。陈立农瘪瘪嘴，哦了一声就出去玩手机了。

最近，陈立农迷上了健身，这也要归功于那位bro——王子异。他俩下午约定见面，直到晚上快12点才回家。林彦俊在家里无聊的很，觉得好好的休息日陈立农不陪他，却要和别人去“约会”，但他被自己的变扭阻碍，只得自己暗暗生闷气。

这日，陈立农又是和王子异相约。这些日子他自我状态十分良好，在健身房照着镜子，看自己胸前明显的隆起和结实的肩膀，摆着各种姿势，很是自满。王子异在旁边无奈的摇摇头，因为陈立农说他要回家好好跟彦俊炫耀一番。其实他去健身其中一个目的是想要带动恋人——毕竟那人看起来还是瘦弱的，还不好好吃饭，每次做了饭都是自己吃的多，那人扒拉几下，又躺回去了；倘若那人没有兴致也罢，自己练的强壮，保护他也好。

夜幕降临，陈立农推开家门，看到林彦俊斜躺在沙发上翻着书，翘起来的脚在空中小幅度摆动着，脚上他赠予的链子发出清亮的声响。陈立农清了清嗓子，那人却一动不动，陈立农有预感，自己的恋人好像生气了。

“连续4天，晚上跑不见吼。”林彦俊“啪”的把书倒在自己胸前，瞪大了眼睛，没自觉的撅起嘴。

“就健身啊，和子异。”陈立农抓抓汗湿的头发，默默错开眼神看向墙上的钟，已经12点了。

“哦，那就抛下我。” 林彦俊别过身，脸对着沙发，声音闷闷的，“本来假期就好短，你还跑出去……”

恋人不常撒娇，眼前的他让陈立农觉得稀奇又心痒痒的，他走过去，在沙发边坐下，轻轻抚着那人的背，“那我补偿你啊，哥哥。”

林彦俊哼了一声，“谁要你补偿啊……”，话还没说完，就被那人不安分的手给打断了。

陈立农抚在背上的手顺着那人的脊梁骨向下滑，一直滑到肉感紧致的屁股，林彦俊反手想拍掉，却一下被擒住。

“阿俊……给你看看我健身的成果。”那人幽幽的在上面说。他搓揉着臀肉，隔着松垮垮的短裤故意捏起林彦俊的内裤边向各个方向拉扯着，一副要脱不脱的样子，另一只手从弯起的胳膊向上慢慢摩擦，林彦俊敏感怕痒，他扭头说别摸啦，表情很是不满，但眼睛里亮亮的似默许让陈立农更有了干劲。他放开那人的胳膊，转而用手指滑着臀缝，那人轻喘，另一只手从大腿向下滑，直到碰到那挂在脚上的银饰。

林彦俊皮肤晒的健康，但是从脚脖子那里中断，像穿了双白袜子一样，白白嫩嫩，脚后跟却红红的，看起来像小孩子一样可爱，而上面挂着的饰品又添了几分魅感。陈立农每次看着他的脚，都会在脑子里忆起哥哥和他去看海时踩着浪花的样子，两个人嬉笑打闹，那人脚上的细长晃起来格外显眼，想着想着他的思绪也变得欢快起来。

“阿俊的脚好漂亮，”说着陈立农俯身亲吻着那人的脚心，林彦俊忍不住从鼻子里哼哼的笑，听起来好像害羞的闷在身体里一样。

“好痒哦……”

“阿俊帮我，看你的腿我就有了感觉欸。”

林彦俊被他如此直白的话搞得脸红，刚想起身，那人按住他的肩膀，低低的说了一句，用脚，林彦俊愣了几秒，皱了皱脸说了句变态，那人却爽朗的笑了起来。

陈立农岔开腿坐在沙发的另一头，脱下了外裤，露出已经有了势头的性器。

林彦俊慢悠悠地伸出脚，先是试探一样用脚尖轻点着。对面那人的眼神蒙着欲望般地盯着自己，反而让他有种奇妙的被观赏感。他抛下了羞耻感，将柔软的脚掌贴了上去，那人叹了一声。林彦俊开始了动作，白皙的双脚夹起肉棒，上下滑动。

那人舒服的低喘着，一边开口说：“哥哥，你的腿真的好漂亮，都没有毛欸。”林彦俊正在努力，闷闷的哼了声。

“脚也是，带上我送你的链子好美哦，进门我就一直盯着看，都挪不开眼欸。”林彦俊心想这人怕不是恋足癖，然后一只脚从下面托起囊袋，另一只脚弯起来包住龟头，用脚趾轻轻摩擦，渗出的精液缠在他的趾缝。

“农农……用脚有点使不上力欸。”他有些委屈的说。

林彦俊也动情了，抬头对上陈立农的眼神，那人看起来像到了极限一样，红着眼喘气，然后他握住林彦俊纤细的脚踝，起身压了过来。

陈立农两手在身下人的脑袋旁撑着，林彦俊主动去舔弟弟的嘴角，眼睛也弯了起来，舌头钻进那人的嘴里，借着口水的湿润和弟弟的缠绵，露出的津液流到他锁骨上，被对方抹了开。

两人吻了许久才分开，林彦俊不好意思的眼睛向下看，脸红红地说我想你了，陈立农笑说才几个小时啊，然后撩开林彦俊的白T，用手摸着薄薄的胸脯，嘴里嘟囔着“太瘦啦”。

林彦俊嫌他啰嗦，握住他的手抚上肉粒，催促地哼哼几声。陈立农受用，用食指和中指夹住已经硬起来的乳首，轻轻揉搓拉扯。

“唔……好舒服……农农……。”胸前的酥麻感让林彦俊腰软了几分，“农农……进来吧”陈立农摸向哥哥的后穴，这才意识到，原来那人刚才跟他生闷气的时候都是这么个湿软的状态啊。

“啪。”陈立农一巴掌拍到那人的臀瓣上说：“阿俊在家忍不住就自己搞哦，不乖。”

另一只手绕着乳晕转圈。林彦俊喘着气，胡乱点头说我想着你弄的啊……眼睛都被欺负得红了，但那人只是在后穴外打圈而不进来，林彦俊有些急的回望着那人玩味的眼神。

“农农，把你的……插进来……唔，干我。”林彦俊不是很会说情爱的话，光是这样耳朵就红的像滴出血一样。

陈立农满足的应了声，扯开林彦俊的裤子把完全勃起的肉棒插了进去。林彦俊的后穴湿热又温暖，被包裹住的感觉很好，陈立农喘着气和林彦俊接吻，把那人的呻吟声含在口中。

痛感和快感在身下那点放大，那人还完全不顾情面的，一上来就狠狠顶弄着，林彦俊被操的失态，不受控制的叫着，双腿环着那人的腰，手撑着弟弟经过锻炼隆起的胸肌。

“呜……农农，好厉害……”

“阿俊里面好湿，裹着我的好爽哦…今晚我想一直在里面”

陈立农笑着，看着身下人红的要滴血的脸颊，说着更让他害臊的话。

陈立农时快时慢的磨着令林彦俊情热高涨的那点。感觉快到了，哥哥的喘声越来越快，声音也变得越来越甜腻，他拉起那人的脚，舔着刚才缠绕上精液的指缝。

“啊啊……好脏，不要舔了……”嘴上这么说着，但林彦俊好像更有感觉似的，后穴夹得愈紧了。

高潮的那一刻，陈立农在一阵耳鸣中听到微弱的“我喜欢你”，一股脑的把粘稠的液体留在那人身体里。

缠绵过后，林彦俊紧紧把弟弟搂在怀里说，“下次不许把我丢在家里了！”

“那你就是要跟我一起举铁喽。”弟弟仰起下垂眼期待的看着他。

“哼。……你说的想去玩，那我们去郊外踏青吧。”

陈立农弯起嘴角，朝哥哥脸上的酒窝亲了上去。

 


End file.
